Thirty Years
by cheesynachos3
Summary: What happened after their kiss and just a few filler scenes. Chuffy fic! AN-not my best piece of writing and may be a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Casualty story and my first attempt of writing some Chuffy! I haven't been on Fanfiction for a while so I may be a bit rusty to start with but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it again. Please comment any suggestions you might have. This takes place right after the first Chuffy kiss. P.S Duffy has a daughter in this story.**

Duffy's living room was dimly lit, she sat on her own replaying the kiss she shared with Charlie only a few hours before. He was her rock, her best friend, her lover? Lover? Was that what she classed him as now? Her lover? Ryan put her through nothing but trouble, constantly asking for 'another chance' but she'd had enough. Their marriage was stale. She didn't love him anymore. She never really did. Duffy did the most convenient thing and ran off back to England. And anyway, Charlotte needed her. Duffy had been told several times by her daughter that she was stubborn when it comes to men. Charlotte tried to tell her that there was something dodgy about Ryan from the very start, but she didn't listen to her. Duffy buried her face in her hands. Realising she had made the biggest mistake of leaving for New Zealand and marrying Ryan. She loved Charlie. She always had done but never believed it, until now.

Duffy remembered that silly promise that she and Charlie made 20 years beforehand, that if they weren't married by the time they were sixty they'd marry each other. Too late now. She's married but desperately wants to be with Charlie. Charlotte always knew there was a spark between her mum and her Godfather. Duffy nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her phone ringing. Leaning forward towards the screen it read _Charlie._ She hesitated for a second until finally answering the phone, "Hi Charlie," she answered.

On the other end of the line, Charlie smiled at hearing her voice. "Hey, just wanted to check how you are," he replied.

Duffy wanted to tell him about how extremely unhappy she was in her marriage but he had already figured it out, "I'm fine," she lied.

"You don't sound fine," Charlie knew how today had affected Duffy emotionally.

"I miss you!" She blurted out suddenly, taking a deep breath. Not knowing what to say next.

Charlie couldn't find the right thing to say. He could hear Duffy chuntering to herself on the other end of the phone, "What about Ryan?" He asked without a second thought.

"You know I don't love him anymore," she replied straight away. "I gave him far too many 'second chances', even Charlotte told me to grow up and leave him."

Charlie could imagine Charlotte said that. She was not afraid to speak her mind, especially if it was Ryan. "Why didn't you leave him years ago?"

"I don't know," she replied. Why didn't she leave him all those years ago? "I'm stubborn, Charlie. I am when it comes to men."

Charlie sighed, "I'll come over," he suggested before speaking again. "If you want..?"

Duffy smiled gently, "Yes, that would be lovely."

"Ok, I'll be about 10 minutes."

And with that Charlie hung up leaving Duffy smiling to herself. Thank God for Charlie Fairhead in her life. Duffy stood up quickly and rushed around to make the house look tidy. It was not easy when you have a 21 year old daughter living in the house. Just as she was about to pour out a glass of wine for herself and Charlie, the door bell rang. She took a deep breath and made her way towards the door. Turning the doorknob she opened the door, "Hey," she smiled.

Charlie smiled back, "Hi," he replied. They found themselves gazing at each other. Duffy let herself gaze into Charlie's ocean like eyes. "Are you going to let me in?"

Duffy snapped out of the trance, moving herself to let him in. "Oh, right, yes. Sorry." As Charlie passed she felt a little bit stupid. Only a few hours ago she kissed Charlie and she was acting like a complete idiot. Just stood there gazing at him like he was the only person that existed.

"Why don't I get us a glass of wine," Charlie's voice echoed as he walked off to the kitchen. Pouring each of them a glass of white wine. She was the one. He just knew that Duffy was finally the one. The one he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

"Charlie..." she started as he turned to face her. She felt a lump form in her throat, struggling to get the words out. "I, um...I love you."

Charlie heard the three words he has always wanted to hear, since the day she returned for his 30th anniversary at Holby. It was only a matter of time before he fell in love with her, all over again. "Guess what?"

"What?" Duffy questioned. Her heart beating fast.

"I love you too. I always have and always will." He noticed blush crept up on Duffy's cheeks. Well, she was more bright red than blushing.

"So..." she started, moving closer to him, "does this mean that we're a couple?"

Charlie couldn't help but gaze at her beautiful eyes, "if you want us too."

Duffy moved even closer until their faces were barely inches apart, feeling his breath on her skin sending a shiver down her spine. Butterflies in her stomach. "Oh, you know I do." Her lips met his in a soft and very romantic kiss. She felt his arms sneak around her waist as they deepened the kiss. They gently pulled away, both beaming. "Don't let me go ever again," she whispered softly.

"I don't intend to."

Their lips met again in another kiss.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

A bright light shone through the curtains, making Charlie squint at the intensity of the light. He sat up before rubbing his eyes and turned to see Duffy still peacefully asleep next to him. Charlie carefully took a strand of her blonde hair and twirled it around his finger while smiling. Duffy sighed as she snuggled into Charlie's side. He watched her slowly opening her eyes, also squinting at the bright light peaking through the curtains. His hand touched her back making her smile. Charlie had been waiting for this moment for 30 years.

"Duffy," he whispered near to her ear making her smile even more. "Wake up sleepyhead."

Duffy groaned at the thought of having to get out of bed and go to work. Goosebumps formed on the back of her neck making her shiver. "Just 10 more minutes, please."

Charlie leaned over to kiss her softly, "Get up lazybones."

"Do we have to get up?" she questioned as she covered her chest with the sheets. "I'm far too comfortable here." Duffy leaned over and kissed him gently. Last night was perfect. For the first time Duffy woke up smiling, more like beaming. Duffy and Ryan started sleeping in separate beds just months before she returned to Holby.

"We've got work and then tomorrow we have the day off," Charlie said as he began to climb out of bed. But he was pulled back when Duffy pulled him back into bed. "Duffy, we've got to get up..."

"It's only half past six," she said as she snuggled beside him. "We've got ages."

Charlie wrapped an arm around her shoulders letting her snuggle into him more.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

Charlie made Duffy breakfast, he just wanted to show her how much he meant to her. Although, Charlie's cooking was less than satisfactory the only thing he managed to do successfully, without burning it, was the toast. Duffy giggled as she watched Charlie sort of panic over how many sweeteners she liked in her coffee. He didn't notice that she was stood in the doorway, still giggling and tried very hard not to burst out laughing.

"Do you need a hand?" Duffy asked, smiling.

Charlie jumped and nearly dropped the butter on the floor. He turned to face her, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry love," she walked over and gave him a hand with making breakfast. "At least you didn't burn the toast."

"And it's eatable," Charlie pointed out. "Unlike all the other failed attempts of me making breakfast."

Duffy burst out laughing, "I'll give you a few cooking lessons," she suggested but just telling by Charlie's facial expression maybe it was not a good idea. "Or maybe not."

"It'll end in a massive disaster with us destroying the entire kitchen," Charlie smirked to himself. He could just imagine himself and Duffy cooking a meal together, pasta sauce all over the counter, up the walls and on the ceiling.

Charlie gazed at Duffy while she was adding the sweeteners to her coffee. She was beautiful. Especially first thing in the morning. Duffy caught him gazing at her in the corner of her eye and she smiled. "It's rude to stare."

"I wasn't staring," he lied while he smiled to himself. "Just...admiring you."

Duffy's smile widened, "what is there to admire about me these days?" she questioned. "I'm older, my hips are slightly wider and I've got wrinkles."

Charlie shook his head in disagreement. Even though she was older but to Charlie she was still beautiful just the way she was. "I think you're beautiful just the way you are."

Duffy blushed furiously, "Charmer." She felt warm and fuzzy inside. It had been a long time since someone made her feel that way. About a year after Duffy moved to New Zealand Ryan had become quite controlling. Every time he messed up it was like "Please Lisa, give me another chance." She had enough of his pathetic excuses. But Duffy hadn't been innocent herself, running off twice but then coming back after she realised how stupid she'd been. Her kids were the only reason why she stayed in New Zealand for all those years. But seeing Charlie again made her realise why she had been so miserable, it was because she loved him. She always had and always will.

 **I'm sorry if they're a but OOC but it was the best I could do. Do comment any suggestions you might have. Thanks xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Not long to go until the wedding. I'm sooooo excited. Please enjoy and comment any suggestions you might have. Thanks. xx**

The ED was usually quiet later that morning. Most of the staff spent most of the hour in the staff room gossiping mainly about the new F1 Doctor, Sebastian Grayling. Charlotte sat on her own in the corner wondering why Duffy hadn't returned any of her calls. She spent most of the night constantly ringing her just to see if she was okay. Charlotte couldn't figure it out. Duffy always answered the phone. "Shuffle along squirt," Charlie made her jump out of her skin.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, old man," she joked before shuffling along to let him sit down. Charlie always called her squirt when she was a kid, it was because one time Charlotte 'accidently' squirted a load of tomato ketchup on him and so he started calling her that just to wind her up. "Have you spoken to my mum this morning?"

Charlie hadn't seen Duffy since they walked to work together earlier that morning. "Not since I got here," he replied. "Why?"

Charlotte passed him her phone. It read she had called Duffy 16 times and got no reply, "I've been trying to call her to see if she was alright."

But little did she know that Duffy had spent the night with Charlie at her house. They had both come to a conclusion to keep their relationship a secret but it would come out eventually. Charlotte wasn't stupid when it came to her mum's love life. And another reason to keep their relationship quiet was because Duffy was still married to Ryan. "She seemed happier this morning." Charlie pointed out while he smiled to himself. Wonder why? He couldn't stop smiling.

Charlotte nudged him playfully, "you're unusually happy this morning," She said with a cheeky grin. "What's happened, Mr Fairhead? Have you got yourself a girlfriend?"

Charlie felt his cheeks burning, like fire, but tried to hide it. "Don't you think I'm a bit too old for romance now?" he questioned.

"You're never too old," Charlotte replied. "It doesn't matter what age you are, you're never too old for love."

Charlie smiled at his goddaughter. She was the closest thing he had to a daughter. "Maybe you're right."

"Looks like all those inspiring speeches you gave me really paid off," Charlotte replied with a smile before walking out of the staff room, leaving Charlie on his own.

He made sure she was gone before he checked his phone only to find 1 new message from Duffy. _Meet me in the store cupboard in about 30 minutes xxxx._ He smiled to himself. Just as he was about to leave the staff room his phone buzzed again. Another message from Duffy. _By the way, I love you xx_ That made him smile even more. He quickly replied back with just three words. _I love you x_ He pressed send before getting back to work.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

Charlie kept close eye on the time, checking the clock every five minutes just waiting until it turned half past eleven. "You alright Charlie?" Charlotte asked. He had not noticed her stood right next to him. "You've been stood staring at that clock for the last five minutes."

"Didn't see you there," he replied.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "Obviously," she handed him a patients notes. "I've booked a CT scan and ordered some blood tests for Mrs Jones."

"Cheers squirt," he replied still looking at the clock every now and then. "Could you hold the fort for about half an hour?"

"Why?" Charlotte questioned, wanting to know why he was acting really weird.

"I just need to run upstairs and order some medication for a patient," Charlie lied. It was the best excuse he had.

Charlotte nodded suspiciously. Why was he acting so weird? "Okay, I'll manage," she replied before watching Charlie disappear from cubicles.

Charlie made sure no one was looking before finding his way to the store cupboard. He already saw Duffy there checking the shelves for some reason. "Oi," he quietly called, his head peeping around the door.

Duffy jumped before she smiled when she saw Charlie. "Thought you weren't going to turn up," she said as she pulled him inside and shut the door.

"Sorry, Charlotte kept asking me questions on where I was going."

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Just that I needed to run upstairs and order some medication for a patient," Charlie replied as he pulled her closer.

Duffy smiled sweetly. "Not bad," she complimented before kissing him softly.

"Charlotte will work it out," Charlie pointed out truthfully. "She's not daft you know."

Duffy melted into his embrace. "I know," she replied softly. "I don't want to tell her just yet. Not until I get things sorted."

"What things?" He questioned. "Ryan?"

She nodded into his chest. "I'm thinking about divorcing him, but not until Peter and Tanya settle with the baby."

"Take your time," Charlie replied, kissing her hair. They stood in silence for a while until Charlie spoke again, "How's Tanya doing?"

"Really well," Duffy replied, looking up at him. "Are you free tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm all yours," he kissed her again with more passion. Duffy wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. Charlie ended their kiss, gazing lovingly at her. "I'll cook dinner."

Duffy giggled into his shoulder, "Maybe not such a good idea."

"Why not?" He argued while she was still giggling into his shoulder.

"Because...," Duffy started before she burst out laughing. "How about a takeaway? Italian? Chinese? Indian?"

"Italian with a large bottle of wine for us to share and maybe I'll treat you to some ice cream," Charlie replied.

"What do you mean by 'maybe'?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Charlie kissed her cheek softly, "You'll find out soon enough," he whispered before he let her leave the store cupboard first so if anyone sees then they won't question them. He watched her walk through the double doors towards resus. He smiled to himself. How did he get so lucky?

 **It's rubbish. I know. But I hope you enjoyed it. Any suggestions please comment or PM me. Thanks xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is really late. I've been extremely busy recently with school and everything else. Thank you for the reviews so far please keep them coming. Any suggestions just PM me. Thanks please enjoy the next chapter. This chapter is set in the episode 'About My Mother'.**

 **4 days later**

Only a few days later Duffy had come to final decision. She was going to divorce Ryan. Elle had told them earlier that shift that there would be an undercover inspector in the ED. Duffy had later taken refuge in the staff room away from the growing tensions of the inspection. She sat in the staff room alone, phone in hand, reading a text message she had received from her youngest son, Paul. He wanted to know when she was coming home to New Zealand. But New Zealand in not home, Holby is home. Charlie is home. It only took her 15 years to realise that. Duffy thought it was best to send Ryan the divorce papers instead of spending hours arguing over the phone. Every night that week she had spent it with Charlie. Telling her daughter that she was on the night shift but Charlotte knew she was lying but didn't know why. Even some of the staff have their suspicions. Duffy waited until her shift ended to secretly meet Charlie at his car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"How was your pasta?" Charlie asked, he had decided to take Duffy out for a romantic Italian meal.

Duffy looked up not listening to what he had just asked, "Hm? Sorry I wasn't listening"

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern, "You seem a bit...off tonight."

"I'm fine Charlie really," she lied. "I'm just really tired that's all."

She lied again. All day she's been receiving calls, but not from Ryan or either from her boys...burying her face in her hands, she sighed deeply.

Charlie looked behind him hearing shouting from behind, "What on earth...?"

A little girl, around nine years old, with brunette hair and soft brown eyes was trying to make her way through the restaurant staff. "Just let me through please?!" She begged. Duffy looked at who the little girl was and froze. She had to look twice before watching the little girl rush towards her in a blind panic. "Mummy!" She called.

Charlie looked at Duffy, confused and frustrated. Mummy?

"Laura," she gasped getting up from the chair. "W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"Charlotte told me you were here," Laura ran up to Duffy and hugged her tightly. "Mummy Ryan scared me so I ran away to be with you."

Duffy looked at Charlie then back at Laura. She couldn't find the right words to say to Charlie or Laura. "Um...why don't we go back to Charlie's and we can talk love. Okay?" Duffy suggested still looking at Charlie who was looking at her in confusion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Charlie walked up and down the living room confused. He didn't know Duffy had another daughter. Why didn't she tell him? He jumped when he heard the door bang. It was Duffy. Standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry Charlie-"

He cut her off, "You didn't tell me you had another daughter Duffy."

"It's complicated...it's not easy lying to your daughter about her real dad-" she then stopped. Only realising what she's just told him. "I'm sorry."

"Who is her dad?" Charlie asked, his hands rested on the top of her shoulders.

Duffy looked at him, "You are." She whispered. She finally told him the truth after nine years of lying and keeping Laura a secret from him.

Charlie looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

 **Cliffhanger! Until next time folks. PM if you have any ideas xx**


End file.
